


Randall’s New Take On Life

by SmokeandBones



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: After Randall is banished, he intends to find his way back, willing to do whatever it takes to get revenge on Sully and Mike, but instead, he finds himself in the care of 5 orphans.Right when he is getting comfortable, an old friend/enemy arrives and history repeats itself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Dixon, Montana

Randall got up slowly. Where was he? All he remembered was getting thrown through a door by Sulley and Mike. Screw those two. When he got back, they were going to pay!

"Mama, another gator got in the house”, a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Another gator?" a female voice yelled. "Give me that shovel! Come here!"

Shovel? CLANG! Randall had half turned when he felt something hard hit him on the head from behind.

"Ow!", he cried out.

Before he could rub his smarting head, CLANG! It hit him again.

"OW!", he yelled.

"Get him Mama! Get that gator!", the boy cheered.

"I'm not a gator!", protested Randall. In response, the shovel hit him repetitively on the head and the neck. Finally he fell to the floor and looked up. Some human woman was standing over him, clutching a raised shovel, preparing to deal another blow.

"WAIT!", cried Randall desperately. KONK!

* * *

Randall opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes through metal bars.

"What the-!" he exclaimed and scrambled back.

"This is the strangest gator I've ever seen. I've seen my share of gators, but I've never seen a purple one. I'd say it's more of a giant lizard”, a male voice said.

"Just get him out of here, we can't have any more gators in our house”, the woman who hit him with the shovel replied.

Randall glared at her. "For the last time, I'm not a gator!", he snarled.

The two humans looked at him in surprise.

"D-did he just talk?", asked the woman.

Randall kept his mouth shut. He probably shouldn't have talked. Now the humans would send him to some science lab and have him experimented on. He shuddered. All he wanted was to get back to Monstropolis and get revenge on Sully and Mike and especially that blasted little girl who beat him up. Instead, he just uttered a growl.

"Must have been our imaginations. The heat must be getting to us!", the man laughed.

The woman shrugged it off. "Thank you, again”, she said and with that, left.

The man bent down and grinned at Randall. "Hey, buddy", he cooed.

Randall snarled and turned away.

"Alright. Be like that”, the man sighed.

Randall felt his crate getting hoisted up and dumped into the back of a truck. The man closed the door and left to get into the driver's seat. He needed to get out! There was no way he was going to let himself get caught and taken to some lab to get poked and prodded.

He heard the truck's motor roar to life and felt the truck start to move. He needed to act fast. Randall examined his cage and after a few moments of struggling with it, managed to unhook the lock.

"Stupid humans”, he chuckled to himself.

If the man put him in there, he'd probably open the truck again to get him out. He just had to wait for the proper moment. He disappeared and waited for his chance. As he expected, the truck finally came to a halt and he heard the man coming to open up the back. With a loud grinding sound, sunlight flooded into the back of the truck, momentarily blinding Randall, but he quickly recovered and slithered out.

"What the! Where's the gator?", he heard the man cry in surprise.

He smirked to himself. He ran into the woods blindly, not knowing where he was going. Just anywhere away from those disgusting humans.

Eventually, the woods thinned out into what looked like a small town. He trudged along until he finally came to a sign that said 'Dixon'. Population: 232.

"Dixon…", muttered Randall.

He needed to find some way to get back to Monstropolis, hopefully this small little town had what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, a comment, what have you!
> 
> Have a great day/night!


	2. Found

Randall wandered aimlessly through alleyways, searching for some way to get back to Monstropolis. He had slept in cardboard boxes, but he hadn't had anything to eat in days.

As he continued to wander around the town, his hunger finally began taking its' toll. He felt his strength draining by the second and he was about to collapse from exhaustion. He needed to find something to eat if he wanted to survive. Even if it had to be human food.

Suddenly the loud angry sound of barking broke through his thoughts. He turned around towards the sound and saw a large dog running towards him.

"Uh, down boy!", he tried desperately.

But by the looks of the matted fur and the visible rib cage, Randall realized with a sinking feeling that this dog had never been trained and wouldn't listen. Without a second thought, he turned tail and started running, the dog snapping at his heels.

He ran for his life as the dog took pursuit.

Oh duh! He thought and vanished. The dog whimpered in confusion and skidded to a halt, almost crashing into him. Randall took note of a small pebble on the ground and carefully picked it up. He waited until the dog looked away and lobbed it in the opposite direction. The pebble hit a nearby trashcan with a loud clang and the dog got up, barked and took off towards the noise.

Randall sighed with relief and patted himself on the back for his quick thinking. He shuddered at the fact that he was so close to becoming a giant chew toy.

He continued walking until he smelled something. It smelled almost good. He looked to his right and saw a gleaming trashcan. His nose led him to part of some sort of steak. He curled his lip in disgust. Eat human food out of a trashcan? YUCK!

But his growling stomach got the better of him and he ran towards the food. SNAP! Randall yelped in pain as something snagged his tail. He turned around and SNAP! Something clamped onto his foot. Randall tried to do a 360 but ended up losing his balance and face planting as something else snapped onto one of his fronds.

"Help!", he found himelf crying.

The more he struggled, the more he got tangled up. Was this the end of Randall Boggs?

* * *

"We're almost there. I want you to have a great first day of school, okay?” Thirteen year old Breeana bent down to the six year olds' eye level.

"What if the other kids don't like me?", Kimmie asked.

"I can't think of anyone who would be silly enough to not like you”, Bree reassured.

Kimmie looked over to her right. "Will they like BZ?", she asked, gesturing to the air next to her.

Bree smiled at Kimmie's imaginary friend.

"I'm sure they'll love her”, she said as she pat the invisible unicorn.

"Help!", a desperate voice sounded from one of the alleyways.

"Did you hear that?", asked Kimmie, tugging on Bree's hand.

Bree stood up and looked for the source. “Yeah, I did…", she muttered.

"HELP!", another cry sounded from the alley way next to them.

"Wait here, Kimmie”, Bree ordered the younger as she went to investigate.

As she rounded the corner, she gasped and stepped back in shock. There lay a large purple… lizard? Lizards couldn't speak!

"Um, hello?", Bree stepped forward, cautiously.

The lizard looked up with sad eyes. "Can you help me?", it asked sadly.

Bree was taken aback and eyed the helpless creature. “You promise you won't jump me or bite me? Because if you do, I'll leave you here”, she said.

The lizard nodded vigorously.

"Ok…", she said hesitantly and approached it.

"What is  that?", a voice squeaked from behind her.

Bree whipped around and saw that Kimmie had followed her. “I told you to wait over there!", she snapped, pointing towards the entrance of the alley.

Kimmie widened her eyes. "Sorry, I was just curious." She pouted.

Bree sighed. She hadn't meant to snap at Kimmie. Kimmie was like her little sister and she was very protective of her. She turned back to the purple lizard. "Looks like you've gotten yourself tangled up. Why would you step on mousetraps anyways?", she questioned.

"Mousetraps?", the lizard asked, examining the mousetrap that was clamped onto his tail.

"Yeah, you know, to catch mice or rats”, Bree explained as she carefully removed the one from his foot.

"Huh…", the lizard frowned.

"You know, I'm still getting over how the heck you're talking. So what even are you? You look like a giant lizard but how can you talk?", Bree asked as she removed another trap.

"Well, the name's Randall Boggs. I'm actually a monster." Randall replied, immediately regretting what he had just said. He expected both of the girls to scream and run away, but to his surprise, the skinny, raven haired girl who was freeing him just nodded.

"That's cool, so you're an outcast, like us. I'm Breeana. Bree for short, by the way."

Randall raised an eyebrow.

"An outcast? Like you?", he questioned.

"Well yeah, we're orphans. We live in a foster home."

Randall let his curiosity get the better of him. “Where are your parents?" he asked.

Bree laughed bitterly. "Good question. I don't know mine, I was abandoned when I was a baby."

"So you've never met them…", Randall muttered.

"Nope. But it's my lifetime goal to find them. I would love to meet them, ask them what happened, why they didn't want me. You know…", Bree trailed off and frowned.

"So where do you come from?", the little red headed girl asked from behind Bree.

"Monstropolis”, Randall replied.

The little girl widened her forest green eyes. "So what can you do?", she asked.

"What do you mean?", Randall asked.

"Well you must do something cool, since you look cool”, insisted the little girl.

"Well I can... disappear”, said Randall, reluctantly.

"Disappear?", asked Kimmie, fascinated.

"Well, blend into things. Like a chameleon”, explained Randall, grudgingly.

"Can you show us?"

Randall frowned.

"Sorry, this is Kimmie, she asks a lot of questions.” Bree laughed, gathering Kimmie in her arms.

Randall looked at the two humans. They seemed ok… wait! No! What was he  thinking ?! Humans could never be ok. They were not to be trusted. They were just using him. How could he be so stupid?

"Obviously. Maybe you should tell her it’s rude to pry”, he snapped.

Bree glared at him. "Hey, what's your problem?", she growled.

"I don't need help from humans!", Randall spat.

Kimmie looked like she was about to cry and Bree looked furious. Randall couldn't help but to feel kind of bad.

"Look, lizard boy, do you really want me to leave you here? I'd say you'd last two more days, three if you're lucky”, threatened Bree.

"I'll manage." Randall growled and started to get up. A stinging pain shot up his leg and he collapsed. "I meant to do that." He winced.

Bree just laughed. "Admit it, you need our help."

Randall attempted to stand again, but ended back up on the ground. "Fine”, he grumbled.

The girls helped him up. "Come on BZ, help Randy."

Randall found himself glaring at the little girl. "Randy? And who the heck is BZ?" he snapped.

Kimmie just giggled. "Silly Randy, BZ's right there." She pointed to the air next to her.

Randall stared hard at the empty space next to him. "I don't see anything”, he replied slowly.

Bree grabbed him and yanked him down to her level.

“Ow! What the-!"

"BZ is a unicorn and she’s Kimmie's imaginary friend. Play along”, she whispered.

Randall scoffed as he straightened back up. "Yeah uh, thanks BZ”, he mumbled.

Kimmie beamed at him and Randall had to look away when he felt something tug at his heart.

* * *

The trio walked for a while until they came to a medium sized, beige house with black shingles that needed replacing.

Bree stooped down and grabbed a key from under the doormat. “This is our foster home, it's owned by Adam Polk, he's like our dad”, she said as she inserted the key into the keyhole. She jiggled it until there was an unlocking sound. "There, that door has always been tricky”, she explained as she let them in.

Randall looked around. It was a decent home, smelled of soup but definitely needed some repairs.

"Well, welcome home”, said Bree.

"So you two live here?" Randall questioned. He may as well be nice if he was to be under their care. Just until he was better, then as soon as the opportunity came, he would make a dash for it. Maybe there was even a closet in this house he could use to get back to Monstropolis. He smirked inwardly at the idea.

"Oh no, there are others, well, there's me and Kimmie. Her last name is Peterson. Then there's Grant Harris, he's like our big brother. Marra Tenez, she loves the little ones. And last but not least, Simon Carlisle, I'm sure he'll love you since he just adores reptiles”, explained Bree.

"Uh huh…" said a bored Randall. He couldn't risk getting to know these humans, they might turn on him and ship him off to a lab, but he just had to ask. "Wait, what about you. What's your last name?"

Bree frowned. "I don't know...", she said quietly.

"You don't know? How do you not know your own last name?", asked Randall, for once not trying to be mean.

"Remember I told you? I was abandoned. I've never met my parents, ok?", snapped Bree, making it clear that the discussion was over. "Anways, the others aren't home since they're at school and our foster dad is at work right now. Make yourself at home.”


	3. New Faces

Randall was given some human food once again but this time he ate it gratefully since he had never gotten that food in the trashcan.

* * *

As three o' clock hit, the other children that Bree had mentioned started trickling in.

A tall, seventeen year old boy, with jet black curly hair and a sixteen year old girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes were the first to come in. The girl took one look at Randall, who was relaxing on the floor next to Kimmie, and let out a shriek.

"Woah, what is that?", yelped the older teen, grabbing the nearest item to him and raising it in alarm.

"It's ok, guys, it's just Randall, our new pet." Bree ran over and removed the umbrella from him.

"He's huge!" the teen’s eyes widened and he stepped forward in curiosity.

"Randall, this is Grant and Marra”, Bree told Randall who just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, big fella”, said Grant, bending down to where Randall was lying.

Randall turned his head away from Grant and sniffed with distaste.

"Not very friendly, huh?” Grant let his hand slowly make contact with Randall's fronds and started stroking.

Randall hissed and recoiled. How dare that human touch him with those filthy hands!

"Grant! You scared him!", whined Kimmie.

"Sorry Randall”, said Grant apologetically. 

Randall curled his lip, got up, and moved away from the children. Grant followed persistently and started to pet Randall again. Randall couldn't take this human contact any longer.

"Hands off, scum!", he snarled, slapping Grant's hand away.

Grant looked like he had been struck in the face and Marra put her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"D-did you just… talk?", whispered Grant.

"Yeah, I did and I'm telling you to keep you hands to yourself! Ever heard of personal space, pal?" Randall sniffed, crossing all four of his arms.

"S-sorry…" Grant was still in utter shock.

"Oh, we might've forgotten to tell you guys… he talks”, said Bree, giggling.

While Grant and Marra were deciding whether or not this was a dream, the front door jiggled and the last child burst in. “Hey, guys I'm-, OH MY GOD! IS THAT A LIZARD?", he squealed in sheer joy.

"Hey Simon, this is Randall, our new pet. Before you freak out, he talks”, said Bree.

Eight year old Simon's eyes widened. "He talks? That's awesome!", he exclaimed as he shoved his brunette colored bangs out of his face. He ran over to Randall and stooped down. "Hey, say something, Randall."

Randall looked at him with contempt. "Scram, snot nose."

Simon, not looking at all offended, declared. "Ok, today is officially the best day ever."

"Guys, you have to promise to not tell dad that he talks, ok? He might send him away." Bree begged the others.

"I don't know, what if he has rabies or something?", added Marra.

"Reptiles can't get rabies!", answered Simon as a matter of factly.

"Still, what if he bites one of us and we have to take them to the hospital?", said Marra stubbornly.

"Please, like I'd want the taste of human in my mouth. I'm not going to bite any of you, ok?", scowled Randall.

Marra sighed in defeat. "Fine, the lizard stays."

"And the lizard's name is Randall”, scoffed Randall.

* * *

As they ate dinner, Kimmie, who was sitting next to Randall, spoke up. "So Randy-"

"Randall”, snapped Randall.

Kimmie ignored him and went on. “Tell us about your life."

Randall stopped eating and looked around. Everyone was now staring at him curiously. "Well, I'm a monster, as you already know. I come from Monstropolis and work at Monster's Inc."

"What's Monster's Inc?", asked Bree as she took a bite of her food.

Randall sighed. He really shouldn't be revealing anything to these humans, but something just compelled him to keep going. "Well, it's a big company. We monsters go into children's closets and scare them for energy, to power the city”, he explained.

"Do you have any friends there?", asked Grant.

"I don't particularly like anyone there. Although, I do have an assistant. I wouldn't call him a friend, but he's the only one there I can stand. His name is Fungus."

"Ew, Fungus”, Kimmie giggled.

"Can it”, Randall snapped and she fell silent.

"So, if you basically hate everyone there, who do you hate the most?", asked Simon.

"James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski!", Randall seethed.

"Why do you hate them so much?", said Marra nonchalantly.

"Because! They're the ones who sent me here. Scum those two are”, Randall vented.

"Wait, what do you mean they sent you here?", asked Bree, raising an eyebrow.

Randall froze. He hadn't meant to say that. If these children found out that he had been banished for his crimes, they would likely throw him out. “Oh, well I meant they were jealous, so they kidnapped me because I was the best in the business. Then they knocked me out and I found myself here”, he lied.

"That’s awful!", gasped Bree.

Randall snickered to himself. These humans were so gullible.

* * *

Later that night, Grant and Marra came into the family room to tell the younger ones it was time for bed.

"Where's this Adam guy anyways?", Randall asked Marra.

Marra shot him an uneasy glance before answering. “He works really late to help support us. He should be home soon though”, Marra replied as she picked up Kimmie.

"Can Randy sleep with me?", Kimmie muttered sleepily.

Randall swallowed a lump in his throat.

This little human girl wanted a monster like him to sleep with her? He felt almost, touched.

Marra frowned and thought it over. “Well, you heard her, would you mind sleeping with her? She could use a friend other than BZ”, Marra asked him.

"Uh, sure”, he said and followed Marra to Kimmie's room.

The little girl’s room was plastered with pink, plush animals that lined the shelves and the small pink book shelf in the corner was crammed full of children's books.

"Is she alone in here?", asked Randall.

"Well yeah, the older girls sleep just next door though, so if anything happens, we can get to her quickly”, Marra said the last part meaningfully and gave Randall a warning look as she tucked Kimmie in.

Randall got her point and frowned. "Hey, if you're implying that I'm going to hurt her-", he started indignantly.

"Shhh, not now”, said Marra quickly.

"Night, Marra…", Kimmie yawned.

"Night, sweetie”, said Marra as kissed Kimmie on the forehead, dimmed the lights, and quietly closed the door behind her.

Randall stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to sleep.

"Randy, over here." Kimmie beckoned him to her bed.

Randall padded over and climbed on. He found himself a comfy place near the bottom and started to doze off. He felt something wet touch his head and realized that Kimmie had just kissed him.

"Goodnight, Randy”, she sighed and laid back down.

Randall frowned at the nickname, but didn't say anything.

He felt that same annoying tug at his heart. Was he going soft for this little human child?

"Night, Kimmie”, he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, a comment, what have you!
> 
> Have a great day/night!


	4. Part of the Family

Randall yawned and opened his eyes. Was it morning? He glanced at the window. It was still dark outside. He glanced over at Kimmie's pink digital clock that was perched on her nightstand. It was only 5 but he was starving. Surely he could wait until everyone else was up?

He then glanced over at Kimmie, who was still sleeping. Her face was so peaceful, her long red, curly locks curtained her small, doll like face. A light spray of freckles covered the bridge of her little button nose and her plump, pink lips were slightly parted as she inhaled deeply. Her delicate little hand was draped over a stuffed bear while the rest of her body had kind of curled up into a ball sometime during the night.

Randall felt himself smiling and let it drop quickly.

As he started to drift back into sleep, his stomach growled. He quietly and slowly got out of bed, taking great care not to wake Kimmie and padded out of the room.

He found his way to the kitchen and made his way to the fridge. He just needed something to munch on so he could go back to sleep. Finding nothing in the fridge, he turned to the fruit basket on the counter.

As he picked himself out a nice, juicy apple, a yell sounded from behind him.

The lights flooded on, momentarily blinding him. Randall whipped around in surprise and dropped the apple. He flinched at the clunking sound but didn't take his eyes off the man that stood in front of him. Or more like the man that was cowering in front of him.

"What on earth-", the man mumbled, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He was young, probably in his early thirties, but Randall had never seen him before. Was this some kind of robbery?

A small form appeared behind him and Randall recognized Bree.

"Dad, why'd you yell? What's going-", Bree rubbed her eyes and looked up but froze when she saw the scene in front of her.

It struck Randall at that moment that the man must be Adam.

"Bree, stay back. It's a monster!", said Adam in a hushed tone.

Randall opened his mouth to say something, but Bree quickly shook her head and made a slicing motion over her throat. Randall closed his mouth and gulped.

"Dad, I can explain-", started Bree.

"No, this thing is dangerous! Get behind me!"

"No! Dad! He's Randall! He's our pet!", a squeaky little voice sounded from behind Adam.

Adam and Bree stepped back to reveal Kimmie.

"Kimmie, what are you doing up?", asked Adam softly.

"I heard Dad yell and you guys talking”, answered Kimmie.

Adam thrust a finger at Randall. "So you know about this?", he asked.

Kimmie nodded. "His name's Randall. Bree and I found him trapped in an alleyway on the way to school. We rescued him. He's part of our family, now”, she concluded.

Randall felt the warm feeling of acceptance creep into his heart. He was part of the family? Did she really mean that?

"Kimmie, I don't know. He's a monster-", Adam started.

Kimmie furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. The angry expression didn't look right on her sweet little face. “He is not a monster! He's family!", Kimmie growled.

Adam slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Alright. He can stay. But if he tries anything, let me know." He turned to Randall with a nervous smile. "Well, sorry about that, Randall. Welcome to the family."

After his little run in with Adam, Randall had slithered back to bed with Kimmie, not wanting to start anything else. He managed to fall back asleep but only for a little while.

* * *

Randall woke up the sound of birds chirping and the faint glow of sunlight against his eyelids. He groggily opened his eyes and found himself staring into to a pair of bright, green eyes. He let out a yelp, scrambled back and felt himself falling. He felt the bed getting farther away and tried desperately to grab something to catch himself, when BONK!

"Ouch!" he cried out as he hit his head on something hard. He heard a manic giggle and a flash of red as Kimmie pounced on him.

"Morning Randy!", she beamed.

"Hey, get off! I'm not a trampoline!", Randall snarled, shoving her roughly off of his stomach.

"Get up! Randy!", Kimmie insisted, grabbing hold of one of his arms and yanking it.

"Hey, stop it. Get off!", he snapped, yanking his arm back.

Kimmie just giggled and ran out of the room.

Randall rolled his eyes and dragged himself to the kitchen.

Adam and Grant were at the stove, cooking some eggs while Kimmie and Simon sat at the table. Bree was up and about, passing out plates and setting the table.

Randall counted the chairs and came up one short. Where was his chair?

"Out of the way, reptile." He heard a voice behind him. He looked back and saw Marra.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist”, he muttered and stepped aside.

Marra walked importantly to the table and sat down.

Randall slithered over to Kimmie. “Pst, hey squirt, where's my seat?", he asked.

Kimmie looked around, taking note of the problem. “Hey, where's Randy's seat?", she asked Adam.

Marra rolled her eyes. "The reptile can sit on the floor”, she said.

Randall bristled at her hostility. She didn't seem to like him very much. Oh well. He could make the feeling mutual.

"Now Marra, be nice, Randall’s part of the family now. We can surely make arrangements”, said Adam.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't sit next to me." Marra sniffed.

"Here, Randall." said Adam as he pulled up a chair.

Randall walked over to it, but not before whispering in Marra's ear. "Good I didn't want to sit near you anyways. Don't want to catch the uglies after all."

Marra snorted. "Too late, lizard boy. You've already got them."

* * *

After breakfast, the kids all departed for school and Adam went to work, leaving Randall to laze around and do whatever he pleased. He started by snooping around the other rooms, mooching off different items in the fridge, and taking little naps here and there. Soon, he found himself with absolutely nothing to do. He finally dozed off to sleep out of boredom and woke up to the sound of the door opening.

"Randall! We're home!", Kimmie's cheery voice sounded.

Randall opened his eyes to see a very happy Kimmie rushing at him with her arms open. Randall didn't have time to react and before he knew it, the little girl was squeezing the life out of him. He shoved her back quickly. "Woah, kid. Personal space!", he said.

"Sorry, Randy”, Kimmie giggled.

"Well, I suppose I have to ask it. How was school?", Randall sighed.

"Good”, said Kimmie.

"Nothing exciting, just the norm”, replied Bree.

Randall nodded disinterestedly.

"I'm home!" Marra's voice sounded as the door burst open. She recoiled at the sight of Randall. "Ew, bye”, she huffed and went straight to the girls’ room.

Randall glared at her back. "What's her deal? I thought she was fine that first night, but she's turned out to be a total bi-"

Bree slapped a hand over his mouth. “Not in front of Kimmie!", she snapped.

"Um, brat”, Randall finished.

"She just needs some time to get used to you. She's had a very rough past. Please, don't blame her. Just give her some time." Bree explained.

Randall rolled his eyes.

"Hey Randy!" Kimmie came running back into the room, huffing and puffing.

Randall hadn't realized she even left.

"Here!", she said, producing a slip of paper and holding it out to him.

Randy took it and frowned. “What's this?", he asked.

Bree looked at it. "Oh, you should feel honored Randall! You've been invited to one of Kimmie and BZ's famous tea parties!", she said.

Randall looked at Kimmie's beaming face and groaned. "Oh, boy."


	5. Tea Party

"Sit!", Kimmie commanded, gesturing to a pink plastic chair at the small plastic table in the middle of the room.

"I'm not a dog”, Randall retorted.

"Please?", Kimmie pouted.

"Aw geez. Fine”, Randall let out a long sigh as he plopped himself down next to the other stuffed animals.

"Randall, please pass the tea”, said Kimmie.

Randall looked around for the pot. "Uh…", he said awkwardly.

"Nevermind, BZ will do it. Thank you BZ”, said Kimmie as she reached over to the little plastic pot and poured some water into one of the cups. "Oh, how rude of us! Let us introduce you to the others”, she said, setting down the pot. She pointed to a stuffed cat. “This is Mr. Whiskers. Watch him, he's kind of clumsy!", she whispered the last part. She went down the row. "This is Scruffy the Dog, he's a good friend of BZ's. And last but not least, Buttons the Bear”, she said, pointing to the worn out looking brown bear sitting next to Randall.

"Um… hi”, Randall greeted awkwardly. He frowned. This stupid tea party was so awkward! To think he, Randall Boggs, greatest scarer that ever lived, was playing tea party with a little human girl!

"Randy, would you like some tea?" Kimmie's innocent voice broke through his thoughts.

"Not unless you try it first”, said Randall grudgingly.

Kimmie crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Randy..."

Randall let out an impatient sigh. "Fine, sure, whatever gets me out of here quicker."

Kimmie was about to reach over and pour some water into his cup when she stopped abruptly and pulled back. “Wait! What's the magic word?", she asked.

Randall rolled his eyes. "Seriously?!"

Kimmie shook her head and grinned. "Nope!"

Randall had to restrain himself from strangling 'Buttons the Bear'.

"Pst, it's please!", Kimmie whispered. Then she turned to the empty chair that was supposed to be where BZ was. “BZ! Don't tell him!", she scolded.

Randall took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Please”, he said through clenched teeth.

"That's it!", Kimmie applauded and poured him his 'tea'.

"Gee, thanks for the water, kid."

Kimmie frowned. "It's tea."

"Yeah, whatever." Randall gulped it down and stood up abruptly. “Thanks for the wonderful party, can I go?", he asked.

"No! You haven't even had desert!"

Randall groaned and slumped down again.

"Here, Randy, have a some cake!"

Randall licked his lips. Real cake? His flicker of hope was snuffed out immediately as Kimmie produced a plate full of cookies. "What kind of cake is that?", he snapped.

"The best kind! Double chocolate cookie cake!"

Randall shrugged. Could be worse.

After another agonizing 10 minutes of tea time, the party finally ended.

"Bye Buttons! See you, Mr. Whiskers! Au revoir, Scruffy!", Kimmie bid her 'guests' farewell as she returned them to the shelves.

"How was it?", she beamed at Randall.

"Uh, great. Thanks, kid.” Randall started to leave but Kimmie stopped him.

"Wait! I have something for you”, she said and ran to her closet.

Randall considered just leaving but before he could come to a decision, Kimmie tugged at his arm.

"Here”, she said, offering up a cookie.

Randall took it curiously, realizing it was in the shape of a heart.

"I made it for you." Kimmie smiled.

Randall felt the tug in his heart again and he felt himself smiling back at her.

As Kimmie went to clean up her party, Randall noticed Marra hanging around the doorframe.

"Pst, Randall, come here”, she whispered. 

Randall glared at her. “Why?", he asked.

"I want to talk to you”, she said. Her face looked sincere, so Randall went over. “Follow me." Marra led him to the girls’ room.

"So what is it?", Randall asked as she leaned up against the wall.

"I saw how you played with Kimmie today”, she said.

"And?", Randall asked.

"Well, that was very kind of you”, she said, looking down at her feet.

Randall grimaced at the word 'kind'.

"Ok… what's your point?", he asked.

"I haven't seen her smile like that in ages. She's never had much luck at making friends, and well, I'm just glad you're here for her."

"I wouldn't say that I'm her 'friend' exactly”, said Randall slowly.

"Please, just be her friend. She needs friends."

"She has BZ."

"No, real friends. Friends like you."

Randall frowned. If Kimmie knew why he was really here, she wouldn't come within a mile of him. It was kind of ironic actually. He was a monster, inside and out. "I'm not her friend. I can't be. I'm just a monster and that's all I'll ever be." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

That night, Randall slept with Kimmie again, but this time, he couldn't go to sleep. He looked out the window and gazed at the blanket of stars. He sighed softly and continued to stare thoughtfully at them. He had watched these stars from his flat in Monstropolis. The thought of it made him homesick.

He missed scaring children, he missed watching the numbers by his name rise, heck, he even missed Fungus a bit. He was going soft and he had to get as far away from these children as possible.

He couldn't get close to these children. Especially not Kimmie. He knew, that if he did, it would make it harder to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, a comment, what have you!
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
